The random moments of Yuuki Cross
by manga'slover1996
Summary: Firts fic so be nice: I just wrote random flicks that join to become a cute  maybe from my point of view  Aidou x Yuki fic  I've made this T just in case i slip up  FORGIVE ME! :


Yuki was sitting on the coach when she saw Santa walk into the room. He sat on the lounge in front of her and offered her a pie. "Is it a berry pie?" She asked. "No, it's an apple and berry pie." She sighed and shook my head." I'm sorry but I think this is going to fast." He raised one white caterpillar brow. "Pardon me." She sighed again." I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me…, and I think we should see other people." He looked at the door way and then hesitantly turned back to me." Uh, HO HO HO?" She glared at him." How dear you call me a ho, I was trying to let you down nicely but the real reason why I'm breaking up with you is that you're married for one and you're just to …. Old." And with that she got up and left. Before she left the room she turned and screamed at him." I'm not leaving you cookies and milk this year but the reindeers are getting carrots." And with a huff she left.

She ran up the stairs and burst into Aidou's room. He was on the bed reading a book. He turned and looked up at her. Yuki blushed and looked down twiddling my thumbs looking abashed. "Will you make (mumbles word) with me?" Aidou's eyes widen. "Me, you want me to do it with you?" She looked up and nodded my head. "Well of course I will." Yuki skipped to the door and opened it and Kain, Kaname and Ruka fell from having their ears pressed up against the door. Kaname was the first to stand up. "You will not!" She just pouted and got out her ice coffee and threw it up in the air making the contents spill all over Aidou. "Noooooooooooooo…" Yuki ran over and started licking the ice coffee off his face whispering 'I'm so sorry ice coffee.'

The next day Yuki came running in cackling and screaming in an Irish accent 'I'm a Leprechaun give me all your chocolate.' The others just looked at her like shed gone crazy then Shiki woke up and said in a monotone voice that Leprechauns didn't hoard chocolate they horded gold and Yuki just ran over and stole his cauldron full of poky. There was strawberry, mint and many, many more. "Hey give that back you Leprechaun." Yuki just smirked evilly and replied darkly. "You wouldn't dare or I'll give you Leprosy." Shiki fainted and everyone else just backed away. Everyone was running outside when Yuki flashed a sickly sweet smile then she laughed like a maniac and ran into everyone's room and stool their pocky. Shiki had the most.

Aidou was making fairy floss. Kain was beside him making toffy apples and giant lollipops. Yuki snuck in and quietly sat on one of the stools closets to Aidou. "Watch 'ya' do' in?" I shouted making them both jump. Aidou was by my side in a heart beat. "Make' in something yummy to eat princess, why?" I just shrugged. "Just, wondering." I hopped of the stool and skipped over to the fridge and started to rummage through it. I took out full fat milk and low fat milk and started to make them talk to each other. "I make you skinny!" "Yeah, well I make your tummy smile." Yuki's brows were furrowed in concentration. "Well, I HATE YOU." And the next thing Aidou and Kain know milk is dripping off of them.

"Good morning sunshine, the birds and the bees have come to say hello to you Aidou-senpai." Yuki screamed in the aristocrat's ear then jumping on the bed. Aidou grabbed Yuki by the waist and cuddled her like a teddy bear. "Mr. Snuffles, why won't Yuki marry me?" He whimpered in my ear. "Because you never ask, you get to scarred and start screaming for Buddha to eat you." I whispered back in his ear. His brow furrowed. "Mr. Snuffles I didn't know you talked, please give me your wise and humble words on talking to Yuki." I bit my lip to stop the laugh. "I think you should get her a diamond ring and kneel down in front of her, in front of kaname just to make sure he knows she's yours, and ask for her hand in marriage." I said matter of facility. "You're good Mr. Snuffles but I think I'm going to get more sleep so I can pull this proposal off." And with that he let her go and turned around and started to snore softly. Yuki got up and walked out of the room, closing the door soundlessly. All day was filled with Aidou screams of frustration.

Yuki was steering at the T.V. blankly when everyone bustled through the room but the noise and movement didn't make a difference. Everyone looked up at the T.V. to see Yo Gab Gab on. "Hi kids" came an over enthusiastic voice from the T.V. followed by a chores of hi's and Yuki's absent hand wave.


End file.
